


It Made My Problems Fade Away

by leavemethehellalone



Series: Cut Down But the Battle Won [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Pre-Recall, Tracer's sad lesbian life, implied one sided relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavemethehellalone/pseuds/leavemethehellalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-slipstream incident in which Tracer meets Amélie Lacroix for the first time and discusses her husband's position to take down Talon. While Tracer deals with a beautiful woman she doesn't have a chance with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Made My Problems Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> AND I didn't steal a lyrics from Florence and the Machine for once. It was Mystery Skulls. Anyway, this is apart of a series I'm writing with rvziel and Overwatched.

Tracer meets Gérard Lacroix only six months after having been in Overwatch. Though, never really speaks to him. They’re both stationed at Gibraltar, only a couple lockers down from one another. (Tracer hopes that no one actually looks in these things when they’re opened. Besides it doesn’t necessarily need to be known about some of the uh… “weebish” items she’s got hidden in there.)

What Gérard seems to obsess about in his own locker is a photo of a woman. Perhaps his wife. Probably his wife. Obviously his wife. (At least he’s one of those straight guys that don’t act like their wife is the worst thing to ever happen to them.) She passes Gérard’s locker every time to perhaps catch a glimpse of who that woman he’s so enchanted with. Of course he closes it every time Tracer walks by, so it leaves her wondering who this _Madame Lacroix_ really is.

Until finally one time while passing it, Gérard is not to be seen in front of it for once. Tracer looks around casually, making sure that he’s not coming around to catch the “living ghost” snooping around his locker. (Or rather, the “ _rosbif_ ”) 

The picture of the woman mounted on the back of the locker looks to plain to her. She’s not smiling, but staring shyly at the photographer taking her picture. Her attire is not something to look at much either, just a boring auld plain red dress suit. Her hair is tightly pulled back into a long ponytail, trying to just look like a business woman from her grandparents time. Tracer laughs, thinking about how nice that this woman is someone that Gérard would gush about all day long. 

She hears footsteps coming towards the locker and quickly meanders over towards her own, opening it and peeking to see who exactly has arrived. Of course it’s just Gérard, returning back to his storage. He disgustingly blows a kiss to the photo of his wife and closes it. Tracer peers down the hall to one again make sure no one is coming and walks towards Gérard’s locker, peering through the slits in the metal. She looks at the photo again, wondering what Madame Lacroix thinks of her husband.

\------------------------

It doesn’t take long for Tracer to find out, with Gérard being appointed the head of taking down Talon. They hold a small party for him at Gibraltar - Tracer’s instance of course - to celebrate his promotion. 

Thought what Tracer never expected was for Madame Lacroix to show up herself. Of course she’s only been standing around Gérard for the most part, not interacting much with any of the other agents present. Gérard on the other hand seems insistent on making sure Madame Lacroix is properly introduced to everyone and drags her over to various agents, but Madame Lacroix seems to be interested in only one agent. Who happens to be Tracer.

“ _Mademoiselle_ Oxton!” Gérard calls out, walking towards Tracer with his wife in tow, who looks the happiest (which isn’t saying much, considering that she still looks very bored.) Tracer’s seen her this whole party, “Ah! There you are. My wife wanted to meet you.” He says finally stopping in front of her.

Tracer smiles and extends her hand out to Madame Lacroix, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Lacroix!”

Madame Lacroix takes her hand and shakes it oddly, “ _Bonjour_ ,” she says simply, dropping her hand rather quickly. 

Tracer stands awkwardly between the two of them, but strikes up the conversation again, trying to think of something so she’s just not standing there with a bitchy french woman staring her down, “So how are you liking the party?” 

Mrs. Lacroix shrugs simply, adjusting her dress coat, then replies, “It is fine.” 

“... Alright,” Tracer says, “I’ll just leave you to your hus-” But Gérard nods his head off to his wife before going towards other party goers. Leaving Tracer and Madame Lacroix by themselves.

Luckily before it can get anymore uncomfortable between the two of them, Madame Lacroix finally speaks, “So, you are Lena Oxton? Ah, I have heard about you as the woman who can fly just about anything. I was curious as to how you managed to end up in Overwatch,” she asks simply, tucking a hair behind her ear that escaped from her ponytail. 

Tracer thinks back to the photograph she saw of Madame Lacroix in Gérard’s locker. Seeing the woman herself in person now, it’s a lot different. For sure, she’s certainly still… well, not a very sociable woman. But the way she holds herself compared to that photo is for certain a different type of posture. Like she’s more in control of herself and that hair looks very vibrant and soft. It’s a little bit lighter than Tracer’s own but-

_Get a hold of yourself Oxton, she’s married._

“Well I’m not sure if you noticed this ‘ol thing,” Tracer remarks gesturing towards her chrono acclerator, “but well, I had plane accident when I was out testing new fighter jet and it malfunctioned on me. Guess you could say that’s the only thing I couldn’t fly. Ha ha!”

She waits for a signal that Madame Lacroix liked her joke, but is still met with her glowering demeanor. Tracer sighs, wondering exactly why Gérard’s wife wanted to meet her so badly if she’s just going to continue to act unimpressed. 

“Ah, that is sad to hear. At least you are still amongst the living now, _rosbif_. Are you a pilot now for Overwatch still?” Madame Lacroix questions. (It’s nice to know she and her husband are close in their own sense of humour.)

“I haven’t done much flying since the slipstream incident. But, I’m a pretty good shot with tracer pulse ammunition. I’m a field agent most of the time.” Tracer says, making another pun to lighten the mood. 

She’s not sure if she’s imagining it but Madame Lacroix makes a little grin at that but returns back to her resting face, “I’m assuming that is how you got your call sign. Do you miss your pilot work?”

_Well, better her assume it’s that and not that I set a field on fire._

“Well, I do miss it sometimes. But I’m glad to be apart of Overwatch now. It’s been something I’ve wanted my whole life in fact.” 

“To be a hero?” Madame Lacroix asks.

“Yeah! Well… not only that but I want to help protect people…” Tracer explains.

Madame Lacroix finally breaks her air of arrogance and seems to crumple, before Tracer can ask what’s wrong she says, “You sound just like my husband. Going on and on about protecting people. I worry about his line of work, no? And now that he’s going to be in charge of taking down… _Talon_ of all things… I worry about his life.”

Tracer reaches out and puts her hand on Madame Lacroix’s shoulder and tells her, “I can tell you for certain Gérard is going to be fine. He’s one of the best agents I’ve seen Mrs. Lacroix.” 

“Ah, you can call me Amélie, Lena.” She says as Tracer takes her hand off, “But, I came to you since you are one of the youngest agents in Overwatch. You have… a lot of hope in you. I’m not sure if you’ve met Ana Amari but, I feel as she's not much of a fan of me. And that if I spoke to her I would just have fear that my husband would be killed. I thank you though, Lena for assuring me.”

“Ha ha, it’s not a problem really! I’m one of the most positive people I know.”

Amélie moves close to Tracer, putting an arm around her shoulder, and moves her head towards her cheek to kiss the air near it, “ _Merci_ , Tracer. _Au revoir_. I hope we’ll meet some time again.” She unwinds her arms from Tracer’s back, and looks down at her before moving back towards where Gérard stands with other agents. She watches as instantly Gérard takes her hand back and introduces her to more of Overwatch, presenting her as though Amélie were a jewel he found out on a mission that he is so incredibly proud of.

Tracer reaches out to touch the cheek Amélie blew the kiss on, removing it quickly once she realizes how stupid it is of her to think about those kinds of things.


End file.
